Vincento
Introduction Vincento is a member of the assassin trio, The Triad. Appearance Vincento is a tall, lithe man with pale skin. He has jet black hair that he keeps slicked back. He wears a white collared-shirt with a pale green floral pattern and an unbuttoned suit jacket. On his hands, he wears a pair of black leather gloves. He also wears black slacks held up by a black leather belt and black dress shoes. In his hybrid form, his body becomes very long and his mouth widens a little bit. His back becomes pitch plack, while his front becomes a pale grey color. His tongue forks and grows longer, allowing him to sense enemies in the dark. Personality Unlike Maximilliano, Vincento is extremely arrogant. No matter who his opponent is, he believes that he will win. This is often reflected in his speech. However, he does not let his arrogance weaken him. He always maintains the calm, uncaring demeanor that is expected of him. He is a firm believer in absolute justice. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Vincento is an expert at using Kami-e, Shigan, Soru, and Tekkai. When he combines these techniques with his hybrid form, he becomes an extremely dangerous physical fighter. Strength Vincento was put through the same training as the other members of The Triad. Therefore, he is much stronger than any normal human. Agility Vincento is easily the fastest member of The Triad. This is only increased by his use of Soru. Endurance Because of the tortures he was put through by the World Government, Vincento has an extremely high level of endurance. He can shrug off almost any injury that fails to kill him right away. Devil Fruit Name: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Black Mamba Type: Zoan The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Black Mamba allows Vincento to transform into black mamba/human hybrid or a full black mamba. He also gains the added effect of the black mamba's venomous bite. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships The Triad The other members of The Triad are the only friends that Vincento has ever known. Because of this, Vincento feels as though they are his family and will fight alongside them without question. World Government Like the other members of The Triad, Vincento is fiercely loyal to the world government. He would gladly lay down his life if they asked him to. Marines Unlike Maximilliano, Vincento dislikes the Marines. This is due to the fact that the Marines fail time and again, yet they are still the main arm of the World Government. Enemies Vincento has a deep hatred for all of the world's criminals. No matter what their crime, Vincento takes great pleasure in eliminating them. History Creating a Monster Like Maximilliano, Vincento was born on Sabaody. He too, was kidnapped when he was three and sold to the World Government. Vincento and the other members of The Triad were taken to Mariejois and forced to endure cruel training methods in order to become an unthinking assassin for the World Government. Unlike Maximilliano, however, Vincento struggled at first. Because of this, he was often beaten by the trainers and told that he had to be the strongest that he could be if he wanted to live. This warped his personality into the inflated opinion that he holds of himself. When the trainers felt that his skills were on par with Maximilliano's, he was presented with his own Devil Fruit. After eating it, he was put through even more rigorous training. When his training was complete, he was placed in The Triad. Now a fully-fledged assassin, Vincento planned on showing the World Government that he had become the strongest that he could be. He joined the other members of The Triad in eliminating any criminal that the World Government sent them after. Currently, they have eliminated over three hundred criminals. Pirate vs. Assassin After the assault on Branch 49, The Triad was sent to eliminate the Outlaw Pirates. The Triad tracked them to Sugar Island, where they set up an ambush for them. First, Vincento used his Zoan abilities to sneak up on the crew's shipwright, Mongo, who was left to guard the ship. He bit Mongo, filling him with venom and taking him out of commission. Then, when the other crewmembers returned, he engaged Josie Beck and Marshal Quinn. During the fight, he used his skills in Rokushiki in combination with his Zoan abilities to take them both out, stabbing Beck in the shoulder and biting Quinn several times. Before he could finish the job, though, the Outlaw Pirates managed to escape. Major Battles *The Triad vs. Various Criminals (Won) *Vincento vs. Josie Beck and Marshal Quinn (Won, Quinn Defeated & Beck Retreated) Quotes *''"Why must we work alongside these fools?! The Marines fail at every turn, and our masters continue to support them. People like us should be the ones that they turn to, then there would be no crime. People would be to afraid of what fate awaited them if they knew that we were there to stop them." ''- Vincento complaining about the Marines Trivia *Vincento's unique laugh is "Hissississississ". *Vincento's human appearance is supposed to be serpent-like. Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Government Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User